A cat's day
by krm3DeeDee
Summary: This story is written mostly in Eikichi's POV. The YYH gang gathers at Kuwabara's house and Eikichi gets to study them a bit. Ever wondered what happens in a cat's head? Funny. Oneshot.


**A cat's day**

Disclamer: I don't own YYH, nor its characters.

It was a perfect day's ending, Kuwabara thought. A nice breeze blew through the trees, birds were singing, his lovely cat purring in his lap…well, perfect.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Kuwabara shrieked and Eikichi jumped from his lap.

"This would better be good" Kuwabara said to the three boys standing in front of him, as he opened the door.

"It is. Tomorrow we're going on a mission" said Yusuke

"And did you have to drag them through half of the town just to tell me this? I thought you had my telephone number, idiot!"

"Sure I do. But I've decided that we should have a sleepover at your house and leave together tomorrow morning!" Yusuke chirped.

Kuwabara looked at Hiei's murderous face, Kurama's slightly embarrassed face expression and back to Yusuke's grinning face and sighed.

"Come in"

**Eikichi's POV:**

So master went to open the front door, and three boys entered: one red-haired, very polite but embarrassed, one homicidal looking, and Yusuke. Yes, I know Yusuke, he once saved my life. He is nice, but not as nice as Kazuma.

Yusuke must have invited himself in again. But what about the other two?

I approach myself to Kazuma. There is something scary about the short boy. I don't know what, but…wait! Is he looking at my tail! He's looking at my tail! Oh my god, you hentai bastard! Help me, Kazuma! He's looking at my tail!

I jump in my master's arms, my preeeecious, preeeeecious master. He will protect me from scary midgets with perverted intentions. Phew! The midget has taken his eyes off me. The redhead is smiling at me. Why is he smiling? I'm getting nervous again. Master is patting my back. I love it when he pats me like that. It's so comforting…

I'm an independent woman, though. I can't stay in his arms for too long. I jump out and start to walk away. My master has gone into the kitchen, with Yusuke in his tail. I'm here with the midget and the smiling redhead. They seem to be talking to each-other, but they're not using their voices. Of course, a cat can tell that. They're having a _telepathic _conversation. We cats are smarter and our senses are more developed that humans know.

They seem to be focused on it, so I take my chances. I have to study HIM and warn Kazuma about the scary midget. I extend my pas on his black boots and watch him. He doesn't seem to know about it. I look up to meet a sharp blade coming from a large, I mean large…um…sword? Yeah, I think this is what Kazuma call it. Oh, then he must be Hiei. And the other one Kurama. I heard Kurama smells like roses. I should make sure he does…but first, study Hiei. Yeah.

I make a jump and land on his head. Yay me! I'm so good! I'm so good! Aaaarghh…oops! This time he noticed me! His head is moving…no way I'm going down, mister! Super claws attack! Hyah! Hyah! Perfect scratches. That's what you get for your perverted glances, pervert!

Hiei is looking at me even worse than before. He removed his sword. OMG, find shelter, fast! I start to meow for dear like and run into the other one's lap. JACKPOT! The midget calms instantly and places the sword back into his sheath. Kurama pats me and I purr. He likes it. I like it too. Hope Kazuma doesn't see this…

I stand up and place my upper paws on his chest, then brush my head against his cheek. He's blushing….hehehe…I'm super-hot! Yeah, baby!

Incredibly enough, Kazuma was right. Kurama does smell like roses…and although I like tuna better, I'd say he's attractive enough for me. I lick his cheek and touch his nose with mine. In case you didn't know that, this is how cats mark their territory on humans. This human is mine.

I hear Kazuma's steps.

"Eikichi! Have you had enough of me already?"

Kazuma saw me. No doubt. I'm guilty. I betrayed him. But then he sees the scratches on Hiei's face and his face lightens up. Both he and Yusuke start to laugh. I join them (but they'll never know).

He had brought me food. He puts my bowl down and I start to eat. No matter how many boys will visit him, there is only one man for me, and tonight, when he goes to sleep, I'll cuddle next to him, to give him my gratitude.

So, did you like it! Then, send reviews! 


End file.
